Melancholy Kitchen
by chaineskye
Summary: Tentang keheningan di tengah badai melankoli, dan senyuman yang tidak ada disana. Dapur itu adalah tempat perlindungan, dan di dalamnya waktu berjalan seperti jam weker tanpa baterai. Japanesia and Netherenesia Human!AU.
**DISCLAIMER :** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the characters. All rights belongs to Himapapa. Finding Neverland also doesn't belong to me either(I can claim OC!Indonesia being mine though). And of course, Melancholy Kitchen is a song by Kenshi Yonezu.

 **Pairings :** one sided!Japanesia, Mentioned Netherenesia.

 **Warnings :** Sorrow. Just intense sadness. And broken hearts.

* * *

 _._

 _A tensed-up kitchen, a timer with a dead battery;_

 _I can't say, I can't say it,_

 _I can't say I've come to hate you_

 _Let's talk, speak up, about both our thoughts;_

 _So I can speak to you witrhout getting embarrassed_

 _\- Kenshi Yonezu,_ Melancholy Kitchen

.

* * *

Dapur itu hening akhir – akhir ini. Kiku mengenal keheningan itu dengan baik—seperti air laut yang surut sebelum tsunami menerpa daratan, jauh dari tempat dimana ombak seharusnya berada. Ketenangan yang berada pusat tornado. Ciethra baru saja terdiam setelah mengatakan sesuatu seperti _kentang yang kurang asin, seharusnya aku menaburkan lebih banyak keju_ tetapi Kiku tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut gelap itu. Senyum cemerlang yang ia kenal setelah lima tahun. Mata gelap yang sedikit menyipit ketika Ciethra tersenyum. Ia membayangkan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi selamanya.

Honda Kiku tidak dapat mengatakannya. Bahwa ia akan baik – baik saja tanpanya.

Sinar pada matanya meredup dan senyumnya memudar—tidak pernah hilang, hanya memudar—menjadi senyum simpul yang selalu terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Ciethra yang tampak salah tingkah malah menaburkan terlalu banyak keju bubuk ke dalam pastanya dan bukannya kentang tersebut, membuatnya terlalu asin. Kiku sadar ia belum menyentuh makanannya. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu.

Kapan sejak terakhir kali ia mengamati Ciethra Kusumawijaya, memandanginya lama seperti ini? Kiku ingat pertama kali ia melakukannya. Lima tahun lalu di sebuah bangku taman, Ciethra dengan rambut disanggul berantakan dan mata berkacamata _frame_ tebal berkutat pada _notes_ kecil di tangannya, menulis sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat Kiku. Pemuda berambut hitam itu ingat udara di sekitar gadis yang waktu itu belum dikenalnya seakan berpendar, berusaha memberitahunya bahwa gadis berkulit kecoklatan terbakar mentari itu dewi, bukannya manusia.

Tentu saja, Ciethra manusia. Lulusan Sastra Klasik yang berusaha menulis untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Sosok gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat bagaikan lukisan aliran realisme karena pemuda itu jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

Ciethra, lima tahun kemudian, masih terlihat sama di matanya. Kiku tahu pacarnya selama tiga tahun itu gugup karena diperhatikan, tapi mengabaikannya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut hitam itu meraba kotak kecil di kantong celana kirinya.

Seminggu itu, meja makan di apartemen Ciethra terasa asing baginya meski telah bertahun – tahun Kiku mendatangi dan makan di atasnya. Kayu jati pembangun meja itu terlihat lebih gelap, taplak meja bermotif melati itu terasa asing di bawah sikunya. Tawa Ciethra juga terdengar janggal, meski Kiku yakin ia hanya membayangkannya.

Kemudian gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, hendak bicara, tidak tahan akan situasi canggung di antara mereka berdua. Kiku memutuskan untuk mendahuluinya.

"Ciethra."

Kiku tahu gadis itu mendengar keseriusan dari nada suaranya, karena matanya yang beriris gelap melebar dan mengerjap. "Ya?"

Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu kembali meraba kotak beludru hitam di sakunya. _Masa depan._

 _Atau kehilangan tawanya selamanya._

Kesunyian itu seakan mengendap dalam tenggorokannya, menghalanginya bicara. "Aku tahu."

Waktu seakan berhenti—tidak ada suara sekecil apapun terdengar. Seakan Kala ikut berhenti bernapas seperti pasangan itu.

"…Kiku—," Ciethra memulai, namun segera disela pemuda itu kembali.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya ingin membahasnya. Disini. Sekarang." Kalau bukan murka, perasaan apa yang sedang bergolak dalam hatinya? Kekecewaan barangkali. Kesedihan. Ia tahu apa yang akan dipilih Ciethra kalau gadis itu dipaksa memilih.

Garpu dan pisau sang gadis terbengkalai di piring bersama _linguini carbonara_ yang terlupakan. Mata gelapnya terlihat panik namun penuh perhitungan pada waktu yang sama, memilih kata – kata yang baik.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Ciethra hati – hati.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat di depan kantor editorial tempat kau bekerja." Di luar dugaannya sendiri, Kiku terdengar tenang meski nadanya terasa lebih berat. Ia mengamati kedua tangan gadis itu yang kini terkulai di atas meja. Jemarinya gemetaran.

"Sejak kapan…?" Suara Ciethra begitu pelan, namun ruangan itu begitu sepi.

"Sejak aku membaca naskahmu yang selesai beberapa minggu lalu yang sebentar lagi akan terbit itu, _Flower and Storm_ sebenarnya," jelas Kiku, menyebut judul naskah yang baru diselesaikan pacarnya, "Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa kisah itu terlalu nyata kalau berasal dari imajinasimu saja, dan aku tahu kau selalu mengambil sedikit demi sedikit kejadian nyata. Kau pernah mengibaratkannya sebagai menguraikan benang – benang dari saputangan kenyataan yang membosankan, mengambil yang terbaik dan merajutnya ulang menjadi kisah yang baru. Aku tahu tokoh Orkan, pemeran utama pria itu bukan berasal dariku, tetapi aku mengabaikannya. Baru minggu lalu aku yakin."

Pemuda itu tahu gadis yang dicintainya tidak dapat berbohong bahkan saat situasi mendesak. Kali ini pun, Ciethra tidak menyangkalnya. Gadis itu hanya menunduk menatap kedua tangannya, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Meski Kiku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Ciethra, ia tahu pasti air mukanya sekarang.

"Siapa nama pria itu?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kiku memang tidak tahu nama pria tinggi berambut pirang yang dijumpainya itu, dan dirinya selama seminggu itu tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk mencari tahu.

Beludru yang melapisi kotak kecil itu seakan berubah menjadi jarum di jemarinya.

Ketika Ciethra mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya yang lebar itu telah memerah oleh air mata yang ditahan. Suara gadis itu tidak lebih keras dari bisikan. "…Lars van Willemssen."

Perlukah Kiku menanyakannya? Ia sendiri tahu jawabannya tidak. Tapi pemuda itu membutuhkan kepastian untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menghargai kejujuran karena kekagumannya sendiri akan kebenaran—hal yang mendorongnya menjadi seorang jaksa seperti sekarang ini. Kebenaranlah yang mendasari hidupnya dan yang tersisa dalam dirinya, dan ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak setelah satu – satunya hal lain, _cinta_ pergi.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pilihan." Meski Kiku sendiri yang mengatakannya, di telinganya suaranya sendiri terdengar jauh. Kini, bahkan suaranya sendiri terasa alien di dapur itu. Tangannya yang lembap dan dingin meletakkan kotak beledu hitam itu di atas meja. Ia tidak berani menatap balik gadis itu.

Mungkin yang bergemuruh di hatinya bukan angkara murka. Mungkin kebencian.

Ciethra meraih dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Tangan itu hangat seperti biasanya, meskipun gemetar. Kiku masih tidak menatapnya. Ia tahu.

Kiku tahu.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa marah—tidak setelah melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu memerah dan tertawa dari seberang jalan. Tidak setelah melihatnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh damba, yang suatu saat di masa lampau pernah ditujukan kepadanya. Tidak setelah melihat Ciethra begitu bahagia, bahagia yang begitu _murni dan tulus_ setelah sekian lama.

Tidak setelah.

Tetesan air membentur jemarinya yang didekatkan Ciethra ke wajah gadis itu. Kiku masih tidak balas menatapnya. Bahu gadis yang _bahkan sampai kini, masih dicintainya_ itu terguncang dalam isakan.

"…maafkan aku… _maafkan aku..._ " Ciethra merapalnya seperti doa yang tidak pernah sampai ke surga. Setidaknya, perkataan itu sampai ke telinga Kiku.

Kiku menatap sosok yang tersedu sedan itu, dan membayangkan sosok yang sama, lima tahun silam. Matanya berbinar, tenggelam dalam dunia yang diciptakan pikirannya sendiri. Saat pertama kali pemuda itu melihatnya, ia hanya dapat membayangkan betapa indah surga yang berada di dalam kepala penulis muda itu.

"…ketika aku melihatmu," ujar Kiku akhirnya, "untuk pertama kali, aku tahu bahwa dunia yang kau lihat dengan matamu itu tidak sama dengan duniaku. Duniamu cemerlang, penuh mimpi dan kebahagiaan yang kau selalu tumpahkan dengan tinta di atas kertas. Saat itu, kupikir setidaknya sekali kau akan membawaku kesana." Kata – kata itu juga kebenaran yang dipegangnya, mengalir seperti air laut yang menggapai terlalu jauh ke daratan.

Ciethra menggeleng. "Itu… itu tidak benar. Kau dan aku tinggal di dunia yang sama." Suaranya begitu pedih, bahkan lebih sendu dibandingkan ketika gadis itu selesai membaca buku yang berakhir menyedihkan dan menangis di bahu Kiku.

"Ada. Seperti dunia Kvietka dan Orkan. Milikmu dan Lars." _Orang seperti diriku, yang hanya memercayai apa yang ada di depan mataku, tidak dapat menyentuhnya,_ ia menambahkan dalam hati. Kiku melepaskan genggaman itu dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikan cincinnya—anggap saja hadiah. Lagipula, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Mata yang sembap itu kini menatapnya yang berdiri di seberang meja. Ciethra tampak berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar. Seandainya saat itu Ciethra menghentikannya, Kiku akan kembali. Tetapi harapan terkadang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan.

Kiku kembali mengenang tawa gadis itu lagi.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengecup kening gadis yang terisak itu. Seandainya rasa sakit di dadanya itu nyata secara fisik, tentu darah telah merembes menembus kemeja putih yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Selamat tinggal, Cieth. Semoga bahagia."

Ketika ia berjalan keluar dari apartemen Ciethra, sekian detik itu ia berharap gadis itu mengejarnya, meminta maaf dan mengajak _nya,_ bukannya Lars untuk pergi ke dunia yang cemerlang dan begitu sempurna itu. Kiku mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di gantungan jaket di samping pintu dan beranjak keluar. Saat ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, kenangan sekejap menyerbunya.

Dalam dapur itu, ia dan Ciethra pernah membuat _tarte Tatin_ bersama. Mengemil bonbon rasa ceri yang manisnya memuakkan setelah maraton film Disney semalaman. Memeluk gadis itu, yang sedang memanggang kue kering dan mengomentari wanginya yang mirip kayu manis. Menciumnya sehabis minum cokelat panas lalu mengucapkan selamat tahun baru. Tertawa bersamanya setelah saling melempari _whipped cream_ ke arah satu sama lain. Selain Ciethra, Kiku akan merindukan dapur mungil itu.

Senyuman Ciethra masih membayanginya ketika ia menyusuri jalanan yang membeku oleh salju di luar apartemen itu.

 _Tertawalah, tertawalah, tertawalah seperti itu,_ pikir Kiku, _tetaplah tertawa gembira setelah aku pergi._

Meski begitu, setitik air mata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda itu mengkhianatinya.

* * *

 **A/N :** _Is a two and a half hour rush, by chainskye. Many salt was produced._

 _I don't have anymore to say, if you will excuse me. I shall move to the crying corner._


End file.
